


Becalmed and Beloved

by Marion



Series: The Sea Wolf Saga [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marion/pseuds/Marion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Sandburg meets a wealthy merchant's daughter. This follows 'The Sea Wolf'. You might find it useful to read that story first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becalmed and Beloved

## Becalmed and Beloved

by Marion

I'd like to thank the folks at the Senbeta list for all their encouragement and help. I couldn't do this without you guys.

Just a couple of points: some early buccaneers lived in a kind of homosexual union known as 'matelotage' from which the word 'matelot' comes. And, secondly, it's been pointed out to me that 'cuckoo in the nest' may confuse some people. No, it doesn't refer to someone who is crazy, it meant a child who has been fathered by someone other than the mother's husband.  
Finally, sorry to appear to tease you with the ending. This is the middle bit, the final part of the trilogy will arrive soon, hopefully, RL permitting. Jim read it and wants me to write more Bottom Blair, but Blair keeps slapping my hands away from the keyboard

This story is a sequel to: The Sea Wolf 

* * *

"Many ships have been reported lost in this area." 

Captain Blair Sandburg and his first mate, James Ellison, stood together on the top deck of the Sea Wolf, leaning against the rail, staring at a large expanse of sea. There was hardly a trace of a breeze blowing and the heat was stifling. The water around the ship was almost still, clear and warm. Even to normal eyes, this area stood out in contrast to the blue of the rest of the ocean. Small white birds with graceful forked tails flew overhead and, in the distance, James could see large eels twisting and turning in the strange brown seaweed that covered the surface. The Sargasso Sea -- beautiful and mysterious. 

A day like this could leave you feeling at odds with nature, as if something was watching, some _thing_ that wished you harm. James shivered. Too much thinking along those lines could tempt fate, if a man believed in such a thing. 

"That's why it's a good route for pirates. Most superstitious sailors won't come anywhere near it for fear of the 'sea monsters'," Blair continued quietly. "It's the surface currents and the storms we have to watch out for." He leaned further over to study the water, frowning. A wave of dizziness hit him, turning his stomach and forcing him away from the side. He turned to James. "But then a cunning helmsman should know these waters." 

"You mean a cunning pirate." James smiled to take the sting from his words. 

"A _good seaman_ , like myself, knows which currents will take him to safety." Blair put his warm hand on his friend's shoulder. "And I have my own barometer to keep us safe." 

"Is that what I am to you -- a barometer?" 

"Aye, a barometer... and a telescope... and a general alarm system... plus, a good fuck. What more could a man want?" Blair grinned. 

"Well, thank you, Sandburg." James briefly glared at him, and then relaxed. "Do you miss it... a land-locked home?" 

Blair shook his head. "No, not the way my mother was treated. I never really had a home, or what you might call a home." 

"Is she still alive? You never mention her." 

"You never talk about _your_ family, either," Blair protested with a smile, but he quickly sobered. "No, she died a few years ago now." 

"Tell me about her?" 

"You first." 

"Me first what?" 

"Tell me." 

"What?" 

Blair hit James' arm, hard. "You are such an enigma! I want to know when your senses.... When you first noticed you were special." 

James grinned. Only Blair Sandburg thought of him as 'special'. 

"How did your parents cope with your abilities?" Blair pressed, determined to get an answer. 

James sighed almost wistfully. "We had a large house, always filled with singing and dancing.... My mother was a happy soul, you know?" He turned to look at Blair, seeking understanding, and found it in the blue of his lover's eyes. Encouraged, he continued, "She wanted others to share her happiness. When she died, it was as though a part of my father died with her. He became involved with the Puritans. Suddenly, Mother's death was a punishment from God for all the joy she had spread. I had to hide everything I believed in, everything I knew. My father came to believe that my senses were a curse, a blasphemy against God and man. He feared for me, that others would be suspicious of me, would remember how I could see and hear more than the average boy. So, as soon as possible, he got me a commission in the navy. He said that people would then attribute any 'strangeness' on my part to my traveling to strange lands. After my first trip aboard, I never returned home. Our housekeeper used to send me letters through her parish priest, but I never answered them." 

James paused, wanting to change a very painful subject and divert Blair's attention. "Your turn. What about _your_ life?" 

"Well, you know that I'm a bastard?" Blair smiled. "That's the literal truth. My mother worked in a large country house. The son of a visitor forced himself on her. Once they realized she carried a child, she was bundled off to another house the family owned, near Blairgowrie in Scotland. She worked there as a seamstress." 

"I thought servants had rights. Did she appeal? The church still carries a lot of weight." 

"To force him to do what? Marry her? She was never the marrying kind." He sighed. "She did try to claim retribution, but since he wasn't in Scotland at the time, they couldn't touch him." 

"So he knows that you exist?" 

Blair turned to gaze towards the sun, but his eyes became dark and stormy. "There was a monastery nearby, one of the few left standing after the reformation. The monks took me in. I learned French, Greek and, of course, Latin. Once I had mastered enough, I sent a letter to my father, telling him how well I was doing, that I would never disgrace him." 

"Did he write back?" 

"Oh yes. Denied me, called my mother some vile names, and told me that if he ever came across my name again, it would give him immense pleasure to see me rot in jail or hang from a gallows." 

"Nice. So what's this charming man's name?" 

"Garrett Kincaid." 

James swallowed. "Do you know what happened to him?" 

"I believe he went into politics. That's what they do, isn't it? The first son inherits and takes his seat in parliament, the second goes into the church, and the third marries an heiress?" 

James laughed. "Not in my case." 

"Ah, but you're special." 

James scoffed and shook his head. "Only to you and only because of my enhanced senses." 

Blair looked skyward. "James, if you were special to me just because of your sentinel abilities, I would have you in that crow's-nest, keeping watch, day and night! You would not be sharing my bunk, or my heart." 

James felt his heart expand within his chest. He reached out and played with one of the curls that had escaped the ribbon that tied Blair's hair, answering a deep need to touch the man next to him. 

" _You_ ," continued Blair softly, "not the sentinel -- you, James." He cupped James' face with his hands, stroking over his cheekbones with his thumbs. "I thank whatever deity had the audacity to send you to me that day." 

James grinned, "Not a deity, a man, Blair, and I thank everything I can for the day I laid down my arms and surrendered to yours." 

Blair laughed out loud. "You, my friend, are in so much trouble!" A breeze whispered through his hair, lifting the curls. Suddenly, Blair turned, realizing that the wind had started to blow again... and James' sultry, seductive lover stepped away to become the authoritative Captain. "All hands 'hoy! Set the mainsail! Look alive, you scabrous landlubbers! Get to work!" His voice rang out around the ship as he moved away, shouting out orders. 

James watched while The Wolf spurred his crew into action -- cajoling, rallying, inspiring. The first mate loved watching Blair take command, here and in their cabin. The younger man was inventive, passionate, giving, and when he took charge.... James felt the blood pool in his cock at the mere thought. 

"'Hoy, Ellison! What do you think this is -- your own personal sailing barge? Get moving, man. We need to make port for fresh supplies!" 

_So much for romance,_ thought James, still hiding a rueful smile as he began to climb the rigging and see to his duties. Now that the wind was blowing, they could get underway again. The sails needed to be unfurled and set with the wind. Later, Blair would need to relax and wind down. _I'll help you work off some of that energy, my friend. Later, that arse is mine. This first mate can wait...._

* * *

They were docked in the harbor just a couple of days when Blair literally bumped into a sweet, innocent young girl doing a bit of shopping in the market. 

The captain of the Sea Wolf had his nose in a book, which he'd just purchased, and was returning to the ship to show it to his sentinel first mate when he collided with her, scattering his book and her purchases everywhere. As Blair bent to help her gather up her things, her fresh-faced beauty struck him. He blinked, and clear forgot to ask of her her name as she was hustled away by two people who, Blair assumed, were the young lady's guardians. 

Later that night, he told James about her as the two men lay wrapped round each other on the bunk. "There's a naivety about her, James... an untouched air. I can't really explain it." Blair's hand trailed over James' body. 

James was silent. He slowly sat up and swung his legs on to the floor. 

Blair, puzzled, leaned up on his elbow. "James?" 

"Do you find her attractive?" 

Blair smiled. Now he understood -- James was jealous and insecure. Despite all Blair's attempts to reassure, James still wasn't convinced that Blair would never abandon him, never reject him. Blair couldn't help but tease his friend. "Yes, in a way." 

James started to get up and move away, Blair grabbed his arm. He'd expected a reaction from his lover, but not that James would leave the bed. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" he demanded. 

"I don't think I should share your bunk when your thoughts are of a new paramour." 

In the darkness of the cabin, Blair could just make out the stiff shape of James' back. He sighed. " _If_ I had a new paramour, then you would be right -- this bed is too small for three of us. However, I only have and only want one lover, and that, my man, is you. So, get your backside over here and back into bed. I have plans for it." 

And James would have been a poor first mate to refuse a direct command like that. He smiled and returned to Blair's arms, still feeling a measure of doubt, but willing to allow the subject to drop, for now. 

* * *

The next day, James started making discreet inquires about the young woman, and he didn't like what he discovered. He would have to have a serious discussion with his captain, later. 

Blair, meanwhile, had encountered the woman again as he explored the market stalls. She was being manhandled by a group of drunken pirates from the ship, the Black Dog. 

Almondo Escalosa, their captain, was a strict disciplinarian on board his ship, but once on land, his men were let off the leash and they made the most of their time by drinking and causing as much mayhem as possible. 

The young woman had managed to slip away from her escorts and had simply attempted to walk by the pirates. Thinking her easy prey, they blocked her way and surrounded her, teasing and groping her. Blair, charging in where angels feared to tread, found himself, with only a dagger for protection, in the middle of a group of angry, well-armed, inebriated men. He grabbed the woman by the hand and ducked under the apron of a nearby market stall. Some of the drunken pirates tried to follow and The Wolf led them a merry chase over and under the stalls, causing chaos as he went. Beneath brightly colored awnings, across covered tables and trellises, scattering fruit, spices, and linens everywhere, they fled. Poultry and feathers flew up, stall owners screamed and shouted, pandemonium ensued, until, finally, the port officials arrived and tried to bring about some semblance of order. Blair and the woman ducked round a corner and drew breath, laughing and giggling like school children. 

In reward for his gallantry, she invited Blair to her home for dinner, to meet her father, Hector Carasco. 

* * *

"He sells information to anyone with enough money, Blair," James told his captain when the young man returned to the ship. "He trades secrets and other commodities. No government trusts Carasco, but they all use him." 

"What 'other commodities'?" 

"Blair, he's a slave trader." 

Blair shook his head. "No, you've got it wrong. He's just a retired merchant, James. He grows exotic plants and owns some beautiful paintings." 

"And a beautiful daughter? Look, Sandburg, I'm telling you what I've heard." 

"And I'm telling you, Ellison, that's impossible!" Blair pulled his hair back from his face and took a deep breath. He placed his hand on James' arm. "Look, Maya has a child-like innocence about her that I find appealing. That's all. I wouldn't cheat on you -- not with Maya, not with anyone -- if that is what's worrying you. I couldn't. James, you mean too much to me. You don't need to feel jealous." 

"I don't," James replied. "Not exactly." He hesitated. "I don't trust her father." 

"Nor her, by association?" 

"I don't want to see you hurt." 

"I know you don't, but I am a grown man. I can take care of myself. I've been doing that for years." He moved his hand up to stroke James' cheek. "I love you for caring and worrying, but I have to live my life as I see fit. Do you understand, James?" 

James took Blair's hand and kissed the palm. "Yes," he sighed. "I don't want to restrict your movements." He shrugged, unsure how to put into words that which he feared. 

Blair smiled as he finished getting ready to go out for dinner at the Carascos'. "James, you can unrig me and ride me hard later." His remark earned him a rueful grin from his first mate. "I promise not to be late. How does that sound?" 

James nodded. "Just promise me you'll be on your guard." 

"I always am. Now, how do I look?" Blair turned, showing off a new belted jerkin that he'd purchased that day in the market. His hair was tied back with a dark blue ribbon. His shirt was clean and open at the top, where a small silver cross hung from a fine chain around his neck. 

Of his few possessions, this cross was the most precious to Blair, for it was a gift from James; the only thing James had left of his mother, Grace, and the only thing he could give Blair that had not been obtained through their trade. It matched the two silver hoops that dangled from his ear. 

To complete his outfit, Blair wore his sword at a rakish angle around his hip, his breeches were brushed and his boots were polished. 

"Beautiful, as always." 

"Oh, man of mine." Blair pulled James down for a passionate kiss. "You just keep the bed warm for me." And he walked out the door. 

* * *

Blair chewed his lip as he set off for the Carasco household. He felt guilty as hell for appearing to ignore James' feelings. But he'd discovered that Hector Carasco was a powerful man with useful contacts. He could obtain the soft silks and cottons that wouldn't feel coarse to the sentinel's skin, the herbs and spices that would stimulate the sentinel's taste buds, even the pure, unscented oils that wouldn't ruin a night's sweet loving. And information -- Hector could probably find out about the people further north along the main coastline. Simon had spoken to one ex-slave from that region who told him about men and women with abilities similar to those James possessed, living sentinels and guides who helped their tribes. If Blair could talk to such a pair, he could help James through problems with his senses. But first he had to know where to look, and the ex-slave could only give him vague directions. For information like that, Blair would bargain with the devil himself, but not with his body, heart and soul -- James already owned all three of those. And information about new trade routes, new players in the game, ships' manifests... all would be useful to The Wolf. 

And Maya... yes, she was pretty and petite, but he wasn't planning to bed her! He didn't go around fucking every woman -- or man -- he encountered in each and every port he came to, though there had been a few before James. _Before James._ Now he wanted no one else, just James. 

But, God damn it! Blair was an adult, not a child. He needed neither Ellison's approval nor his permission to go out to dinner! So why did he feel as if this act was a betrayal on his part? The thoughts rolled and turned around in his mind like pitch in a barrel as he trekked along the mountain road. 

* * *

James hated himself for this. He should be able to trust Blair, so what was he doing standing in the shadowy treeline outside the Carasco house? It was set high up against the side of the cliff, a beautiful location, with views over the sea and the harbor. _Perfect for watching the coming and going of every ship,_ James mused. He extended his enhanced hearing and vision back inside the house. The candles were lit. A fire burned in the hearth. Maya and her father listened to one of Blair's more outlandish tales over dinner, laughing and gasping at his stories. Now James overheard Hector Carasco praising his daughter's talents. She was a marvel at sewing; she was an accomplished horsewoman; she ran the house for him since her mother died; and Blair should hear her play the lute! 

James caught himself grinding his teeth. _Jealous? Me? Never!_ So what if Maya was young, pretty, and female? So what if she could bear his lover's children? James was more experienced, more... *old, balding, and male, * a voice in his head mocked. 

Inside the house, the three people moved into another room so Maya could show Blair how well she played. The tuneful sound of a lute began to flow out into the night air through the open window. The servants in the dining room started to clear away the plates and dishes. One of them opened the window, saw a shadowy figure... and screamed loudly. 

James rammed his hands over his ears and moved away as fast as safety demanded. He vaguely heard the sounds of loud voices and scuffling feet as he climbed down the side of the cliff to a point where he could return to the road. He couldn't return to the ship, not right now, so he turned instead towards the town and some distraction from his thoughts. 

* * *

Captain Sandburg stepped onto his ship just before midnight. It was quiet, with just the sound of the waves lapping against the side, and the ship's creaking. He was surprised to find no sign of his first mate. James was supposed to be taking this hour's watch. "Where's Mister Ellison?" he asked the man on duty. 

"Don't know, Captain. He left just after you did. I haven't seen him since." 

Blair nodded, distracted, and said, "All right. Carry on." The Wolf slowly made his way down to his cabin, not quite sure what to make of James' disappearance. 

* * *

It was close to daybreak when James came back on board. He'd tried to get totally drunk at the nearest tavern, and had failed miserably. The inn had been full of life, packed with rollicking pirates and frolicsome females. James had sat in a corner, nursing a drink and feeling disconnected and morose. But he knew he had to return. His captain would haul him over the coals for dereliction of duty, if nothing else. And the first officer was a man of honor; he'd face his punishment, and his lover's anger, when Blair discovered where James had been during the night. 

He stopped to apologize to the man on watch for leaving him to do two shifts and then made his way down below decks. 

James quietly entered the cabin that he and the captain shared, and gazed at the man in the bunk. The soft light of dawn cast a pale, rosy haze over the room and over the apparently sleeping figure. Blair looked so other-worldly, lit by the gentle light. 

The bedclothes moved. "Are you going to stand there all night?" Blair asked from the bed. 

"I thought you were sleeping. I didn't want to disturb you." 

"So you were going to... what? Get the hammock out? Sleep on the floor?" Blair carefully schooled the expression of exasperation from his face and pulled back the covers. "Come here, James." 

After a moment's hesitation, James bent and took off his boots with some care -- the ale had left him feeling slightly woozy and unsteady; his senses seemed out of balance -- then he pulled his arms out of his jacket. Blair sat up and leaned on one elbow, watching James as he undressed with great concentration, folding each item as he removed it. 

Finally, James lay down. He sighed as Blair wrapped the blankets around him and pulled James close. "I missed you." James thought he felt the words breathed against his skin as he drifted off into sleep. 

* * *

He awoke with a pounding headache and a full bladder. He was also alone. From the angle of the sun, it was quite late; his captain would already be on deck. 

Quickly, James splashed his face, then saw to his toilet. Once presentable, he made his way up to the main deck. 

As he emerged from the doorway, the bright sun hurt his eyes and he forced himself to darken the light down in his mind the way Blair had instructed him. Captain Sandburg was going over the list of supplies with the ship's quartermaster. James took a moment to admire this more studious Blair, his eyeglasses perched on the bridge of his nose, and he imagined Blair at his lessons in the monastery, painstakingly copying his letters to impress a man who wanted nothing to do with him. 

James' attention was broken by the sound of catcalls coming from around the gangplank. A group of men had clustered around the opening at the side of the ship. They parted to allow Maya Carasco on board. She wore a soft linen dress, with a white collar, perfect for the sun, and had a tall, brimmed hat upon her head to protect her fair skin. 

Blair looked up and smiled. "Senorita Carasco. What a pleasant surprise! But may I ask, what are you doing here alone? Where are Blanca and Vargas?" 

"I came to see if you might like to go on a picnic, which I thought would be more enjoyable without my chaperon and bodyguard," she said in her precise English. She uncovered the basket she was carrying on her arm, to reveal some pastries and a bottle. 

"I would be delighted," Blair said, removing his glasses and taking her arm. He handed over the notebook to the quartermaster with the words, "Have Mister Ellison see to this," as he led Maya off the ship. 

James felt a cold chill go through him as he watched his captain stroll away arm in arm with Maya Carasco. He walked over to the quartermaster and took the book from his hands. "Shall we continue?" he suggested. 

For the rest of the day, James worked methodically and mechanically, trying to avoid thinking about Blair and Maya. Not an easy thing to do when all his senses were stretched out, searching for his lover. 

* * *

James sat at the table and dipped his bread in the sop the cook, Delgado, had concocted. For some reason, Delgado created far better meals while at sea than while in harbor. James had a sneaking suspicion that it was the nearness of the taverns which affected the man's abilities. He let the liquid drip off the soaked bread and pushed the bowl away. 

Most of the crew was ashore, but the first mate had elected to stay on board. He really didn't feel like company, so he was surprised to hear footsteps heading for the cabin -- surprised and pleased when he noted to whom the steps belonged. 

The Wolf stepped into his cabin and came over to the table without acknowledging his first mate. Blair picked up a knife, speared the bread and dipped it in the bowl. He grunted at the weak, unappetizing stew. "Delgado has been to the taverns again, I see." He put the knife down with disgust. 

"How was your picnic?" James asked. 

"Fine. We found a nice, peaceful spot in the shade of a big old tree." Blair stood and stretched. "It was very pleasant." 

James felt his muscle in his jaw jump as Blair moved around the cabin, picking things up and examining them, running his fingers over them as if he'd never seen his own possessions before. 

James almost missed Blair's softly spoken, "She wanted me to be her first." 

For a moment, The Wolf's first mate wanted to make a joke of it, to ask, 'First what?' But the words that came out of his mouth were, "What did you say?" 

Blair spun round. "That I have you! What else should I have said?" His shoulders sagged. "I told her she deserved a more honorable man. I'm not going to use her and leave her with a cuckoo in the nest." 

"You're not your father, Blair." 

The young man shook his head, his eyes cast down. "No, I'm not, but I'm not the man she thinks I am. I went with her because I knew you were watching me. I knew you were there on deck, James. You're the Sentinel, but I could _feel_ your gaze on me this morning." He lifted his eyes to meet James'. "Just as I knew you were watching the house last night even before the maid screamed. The way she screamed, it's a wonder you didn't slip into one of your voids. It was loud enough to deafen anyone with normal hearing." 

James had started to his feet, ready to try and think of a reason for his watching the house, but he couldn't think of a good enough one. Blair took his stance as meaning something else. 

"Don't try to deny it, Ellison. I _knew_. What the hell did you think you were doing, spying on me? You accuse Carasco, and then you do the spying. Why won't you trust me?" 

James felt the wind go out of his sails. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I shouldn't have followed you. You were right. I was...." He ran his hand over his head, unable to complete his words. 

"Jealous, James. You were jealous and insecure and...." 

"Yes! All right. Are you.... Will you see her again?" 

"Possibly. She said her father had a proposition for me." 

"Blair, you can't..." 

"Mr. Ellison, who is the captain of this vessel?" The Wolf demanded as his anger flared again. 

James stood up straight. "You are." 

"Correct. And I said I'd hear him out. He's coming on board tomorrow. You are welcome to join us." 

"That's your decision to make." James' voice carried a slight edge of sullenness. 

"Damn right!" Blair unbuckled his sword and sat down. "If you are so sure that he is a slave trader, where's your proof?" 

James relaxed just a little. "I have no physical proof, only what I learned from reliable sources." 

"How can you tell if these sources are telling you the truth?" 

"I'm a sentinel, remember. I can tell when someone's lying to me. I know the signs." 

"Your senses can mislead you, they're not entirely accurate all of the time." 

James' head jerked up and Blair was at once contrite. He pushed his hair back. "God, James, I'm sorry. I do trust your senses. I trust you. It's just that if you are correct, this will destroy Maya when she finds out." 

James sighed and placed his hands on the table edge, allowing it to bear his weight. "Slavery is not illegal, Blair. It should be, but it's not." 

"I know, I know." 

"Maybe... maybe I should give you some space tonight. I'll get the hammock out." James didn't look at the other half of his soul as he moved around the table. Suddenly he realized that he could hear Blair's heart pounding fit to burst, and James finally looked over at his lover's face. His own heart missed a beat as he caught how vulnerable Blair looked, how lost and scared. The expression was fleeting, yet there nevertheless, and it was a side of The Wolf which James had never seen before. He moved to take Blair in the circle of his arms. 

"Sorry," Blair whispered into James' chest. "I've seen true beauty, and horror enough to make a grown man weep -- and never cried. Yet the idea that you don't want to sleep with me... it leaves me...." 

His voice trailed off and James tightened his arms. "I always want to sleep with you and love you. I thought that you were still annoyed and would prefer me to sleep elsewhere tonight, that's all." 

Blair pulled back just a little and smiled, his eyes shining. "We're a right pair at communicating, aren't we?" 

James stroked back Blair's hair away from his face. "So I take it we leave the hammock tied up tonight." 

"The only time that hammock comes out is if one of us has to sleep alone while the other takes his turn on watch. Got that, Commander?" 

"Aye, aye, Captain.... Blair, about Hector Ca..." 

"James, leave it alone," Blair interjected. "We'll deal with that tomorrow. All right? Tonight..." Blair took James' hand and looked down as he laced their fingers together, then returned his eyes to his mate's face, "... tonight, I want you to show me how much you love me, with your hands... " and he brought their joined hands up to gently kiss the back of James' hand, "and with your mouth.... " He traced James' lips with the fingers of his other hand. "But I don't want to come until I'm buried deep inside your body and you make those breathless pleas that send me over the edge every time." His voice was soft and husky, deep and rich. 

James was spellbound. "Anything," he whispered. "Anything you ask of me." He lowered his head to join his lips to Blair's. 

"Ah, man...." Blair responded breathlessly, deepening the kiss. 

One jerkin and two shirts were removed while each man tried to keep his hands and lips in contact with the other's. The need for oxygen drove them apart as their hands began to roam over each other's bare flesh, mapping the contours, exploring each scar. 

"I love the feel of your body, your skin...." 

"And I, yours. Want you... love you." 

"Yes." 

Blair's hands traveled down to the waistband of James' breeches, stroked his erection through the fabric, and then began to fumble with the fastenings. He finally pulled back with a curse. "Damn and blast! It's high time someone invented a better way of fastening a man's fly. There are times when a man needs to get his pants..." 

"...or his mate's pants," James interrupted, smiling. 

"...or his mate's pants..." Blair added without a pause, "undone swiftly." 

James swatted Blair's hands away. "Here, you do yours and I'll do mine." 

Blair's eyes narrowed, but there was a twinkle in them. "Ummm, maybe an idea for another time, but right now, let's stick with the original plan." 

"I _meant_ to unfasten them. By all that's sacred, Sandburg, get your mind out of the whorehouse!" Despite his words, James' hands were busy at his own fly. 

Blair turned around, putting his back to his mate. He slowly, and with great care, began to tug his breeches down to reveal the flesh underneath. He turned his head to look back at James and, with a wink, asked, "Like what you see, sailor?" 

James laughed and shook his head. He stepped behind his captain. "I'll give you _sailor_ , you little satyr." 

"Not so much of the little!" 

James wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pressed his now uncovered erection against Blair's bare buttocks. One hand went to Blair's left nipple, the other followed the line of soft curls down and started stroking the hard cock that nestled against Blair's belly. James rubbed his thumb over the cock's slit, and Blair pressed back against him, uttering a deep, throaty groan. With every stroke of his hand over Blair's cock, every rub and twist of his fingers over Blair's nipples, James was pushing his man towards climax. 

"God, James -- that feels so good. You should have been an artist, a sculptor." 

"Am I bringing your hard body to life, captain o' mine?" James' mouth settled against Blair's neck. He placed a light kiss and then a sucking bite. 

Blair bucked in his arms, his answer soft and breathless, "God, yes. You have such talent." 

"Is this what you wanted -- my hands -- my mouth, on your body?" James whispered against his lover's neck. 

Blair could barely think. He drew a deep, shuddering breath. "Say the words, James." 

"'I love you's' don't mean as much when you're caught in the heat of mating," James said, still leisurely stroking Blair's cock while nuzzling his neck. It was an old argument, and one that neither man really took seriously. 

"Say them anyway." Blair's voice was so soft James could just pick it up. "Humor me." 

"I love you, Blair Sandburg, my life, my soul, my light." 

Blair smiled, feeling the warmth spreading through him. It was one of his secret vices, being able to coax those words from his mate's mouth. James rarely said them, especially when making love. Despite appearances, James was a poet deep down, and Blair loved hearing the words. How could his man think that Blair would prefer the pale young Maya when he had this, when he had James? 

That thought allowed him to focus again and draw back from the edge. With a measure of reluctance, he took James' hand from his pants and away from his leaking cock. He lifted the hand to his lips and licked the faint sheen of pre-come from James' fingers, then slowly sucked on one. 

James couldn't help but groan and allow Blair to turn in his arms. 

"Pants off, James," Blair ordered, his voice rough and deep, "and brace yourself against the bunk." 

A tremor traveled through the taller man's body and he turned to do as instructed. He kicked his shoes to the far side of the cabin, removed his breeches and turned to face Blair. James' spaced his feet wide against the floor, the cheeks of his arse rested against the side of the bed, his arms he stretched taut behind him. His chest was heaving and gleaming with sweat, his legs were clad only in his knee-high white hose, his cock exposed, erect and bobbing. 

_Mine_ , Blair thought. _Mine alone_. 

"Please, Blair." James' voice broke through the fog of lust and possessiveness that Blair was experiencing, and he realized that he'd left James hanging by a thin thread. Quickly, he finished undressing and moved over to kiss his man again. "I love you, too, my own," he whispered against James' lips before claiming that which belonged to him alone. 

James found himself struggling not to lose his balance. He wanted -- no, needed -- to wrap his hands in Blair's hair, but to do so would mean he would have to release his hold on the edge of the bunk. With a deep groan, he surrendered and left it up to Blair to keep them steady. His hands clutched his partner's curls, wrapping them round his fingers, feeling them clinging to his hands, the strands like smooth cotton and silk. He almost purred. 

Blair, his arms braced on either side of James' torso, pushed his body against James, grinding their cocks together. They pulled away as both men felt the pull of their orgasm. 

"I thought... I thought you wanted to fuck me," James panted out. 

"I do." Blair's hands were moving over his mate's body. "But first I wanted a taste of you." Blair drew a deep breath. "Lie back on the bed, James. Furl your legs and pull them right back. I want to heave my anchor and edge in tight." 

James lay back with a groan, whether it was because of Blair's pun or the sheer anticipation of Blair taking him, neither man was totally sure, nor cared. 

Blair took the oil from the shelf near the bed and carefully dribbled it over James' cock, then, with a slicked up finger, he stroked over James' perineum. His mate quivered and moaned, his hands moving over his own chest, pinching his own nipples. Blair swallowed at the sight of James pleasuring himself. "That's it, James. Pinch them, squeeze them. Imagine it's me doing that... because very soon I will taste and bite them." 

"Blair...." James sounded almost desperate. 

The oil was pushed in and around James' hole, and as he added a second finger, Blair judged James ready. He climbed up on the bunk and pulled his mate's legs towards him, swiftly entering his body with a long, smooth stroke. Both men gasped. James wrapped his legs around Blair's body and pulled him in deeper. Blair fell forward to brace himself and as he dropped his head, his hair fell over James' chest, and James arched off the bed with a moan. 

"God, yessss." 

Blair lowered his head to tease his lover's nipples, pulling them with his teeth, his hips developing their own rhythm while James thrust towards him with every push. Blair lifted one hand and took all his weight on the other. He reached for James' cock and began to stroke it, spreading the oil over and around. 

It was too good to last after all the teasing they had done to each other and very soon the familiar pull and tightening signaled their impending climaxes. Blair didn't want to come before his mate and he angled his next thrust towards James' pleasure spot. He pulled on the cock in his hand. "Yes, James, yes. Do it!" 

James cried out Blair's name and his seed covered his lover's hand. Blair felt the pull of James' muscles, felt the strength of the man beneath him, and followed him into ecstasy. 

* * *

"Ohhhh, this is good," Blair moaned as he eased his body back in the warm water in the bathhouse. "I can feel the water easing all the aches and sores." 

"That should be my line, Sandburg." James lay in the neighboring tub, near enough to touch, but with space in between for a narrow walkway. 

Blair grinned smugly. "Yes, I guess it should be." He frowned. "James, I didn't hurt you last night, did I?" 

James snorted. "It would take more than that." He shifted in the water. "I'm just a bit... tender... but it's a good feeling." He smiled and reached over to squeeze Blair's shoulder. 

The grin returned to his captain's face. 

"Don't look so smug. I'll take my turn with your arse." With that, James slid down a bit, a matching smile on his face, and a comfortable silence fell on the room. 

Not for very long, though. 

"I wonder," Blair mused, "if we could get the men to vote one of these on board the ship." 

"What... so the captain and first mate could indulge in regular bathing sessions? That'd go down well. And who would be in charge of heating and carrying the water?" 

"Hmmm, you could be right, though I would suggest opening it up to all the men. I guess loyalty to The Wolf would only stretch so far, and then I'd be voted off as captain. Pity." Blair stretched out in the water as far as he could. "You know, I wouldn't mind _someone_ washing my back for me...." 

"Oh yes? I'll call for one of the attendants." James leaned out of his tub and turned his head and shoulders. 

Blair sat up so quickly that water splashed on the wooden floor. He splashed James to get his attention. "No, that's not..." he started to say, only to see the twinkle in his lover's eye. "You, my friend, are nothing but a tease!" 

"That's not the impression I got last night," James said smugly. 

"Yes, well, that was last night." 

James looked across at his life mate. "Blair, we are all right, aren't we? I mean, you and me." 

"James, if we were any more _all right_ , I would be dead with a smile on my face!" Blair rested his arms on the side of the tub to look at his mate. "Will you be all right when Hector Carasco comes on board later? If you insist, I could cancel, find some reason to call the men back, and leave port." 

"You would do that?" 

Blair nodded. 

"No. I still can't understand why you want to listen to his proposition, but I wouldn't undermine your authority, or your reputation." 

Blair sat back. "I'm curious why he should single me out. I know he deals with other pirates; Maya told me as much. I dare say he sponsors his own privateers, so what have I got that they haven't?" 

"Besides being charming and intelligent, good-looking and modest, of course." 

Blair grinned. "Of course." 

"I still don't like it. I'm going to monitor his every move while he's on board, check him out with my senses." 

"I was going to ask you to do just that very thing." 

The two men smiled at each other, the connection between them almost tangible. 

* * *

Rafe escorted Senor Carasco to Blair's cabin where both the captain and first mate were waiting. 

Blair stood as Hector bowed his head to step in through the doorway. James stood to one side, his hands loosely grasped behind him. He looked intimidating and cold. 

Blair smiled. "Senor Carasco, welcome aboard the Sea Wolf. This is my first officer and matelot, Commander Ellison." 

Hector's surprise was evident in his bearded face. 

"You _are_ familiar with that term, sir?" James asked. 

"Yes, but I have not heard it in a while." He turned to Blair. "Is this why you would not consider Maya as your wife? Because you already have a consort, a husband?" 

The captain smiled at his man. "James shares half of everything I own." He turned his attention back to their visitor. "I wouldn't think Maya is the kind of young lady who could accept that." 

"No, she has too much pride and is far too willful for that." Senor Carasco shrugged. "But we are here to discuss other matters. I have a package to be delivered to one of Admiral Kincaid's political rivals." 

"Admiral Kincaid? Garrett Kincaid?" 

"Yes. Your mate will no doubt have told you of him, as it was this admiral who sent the redoubtable Commander Ellison to detain you." 

Blair walked across the room, refusing to look at James, and the first mate closed his eyes tight against the pain and anger that he was sure Blair was feeling towards him. 

Far inland a wild dog howled... and James' eyes flew open as his captain asked, "Why, if you knew that Kincaid is after my blood, would you believe I'd risk life and limb to deliver your 'package'? How much is in it for myself and my men?" 

"Captain..." 

"Thank you, Mr. Ellison. Will you take over my duties on deck? I may be a while." 

James hesitated briefly and then left. As he returned topside, he heard Blair's soft voice whisper, "We'll talk later, James," just before Carasco's voice floated up to him. 

"Because I need a man with your courage and bravado. Because I thought that you might like a chance to even the score a little and... perhaps you need a friend on your side in Britain who could speak for your commander, should he ever wish to return." 

"I don't understand." 

"You did not know that Admiral Kincaid has placed a price on James Ellison's head, one almost as high as the one on your own?" 

"No," replied Blair. "I didn't." 

James sighed. He knew Blair would take this commission. He also knew that Hector Carasco was lying through his teeth. And there wasn't a damned thing he could do about either one. 

He turned his attention to the supplies that were being loaded on board. 

He was so focused, his senses so remote, that he didn't realize Blair was working alongside him until their hands touched while reaching for the same barrel. 

"Has Senor Carasco left the ship?" James asked, still working. 

"You weren't listening?" 

James shook his head. 

"Yes, he's returned to shore." 

"And you intend to carry his package to this man." 

"Yes." 

"You know it's some form of a trap." 

Blair gave a rueful laugh. "Of course." 

"And you fully intend to walk right into it." James straightened up from pushing the barrel into place. 

Blair knelt to inspect the maker's mark on the wood, then he turned to look up at James. "You would do the same if our positions were reversed." He stood and looked around. "I have to put it to the men, and I would appreciate your support." 

"You should know by now that you always have that. You haven't asked why I didn't tell you about Kincaid." 

Blair shrugged. "I decided you had some notion that you were protecting me by not passing that little nugget of information on, and I'd be wasting my breath by taking you to task over it." He studied James closely and the first mate shifted uncomfortably. 

"Relax, James," Blair squeezed his mate's arm. "I would prefer that you actually talked to me about such matters, but I understand. You're a hard-headed, pretty amazing man, but you're mine." He stepped close and pulled James' head down, whispering just before their lips met, "and I'm yours." 

* * *

"I told him I have a treasure worth a king's ransom," Blair said, as they lay in the cabin later. 

"Really?" 

Blair straddled James' naked body with his own. "Oh yes. My own crock of gold at the end of..." He reached behind himself to lightly stroke James's cock, which was standing to attention. 

James arched into the playful, maddening touches. " And you told Carasco this?" he asked, panting just a little. 

"Oh yes, and more." Blair had already prepared himself and he eased.... 

*Blair felt the hair at the back of his neck being lifted and a gentle kiss placed there. He looked up at Jim and said, "Hi, babe. How'd it go in court?" 

Jim moved over to flop on the couch beside his partner. "Oh, same old same old." He wiped his hand over his face. 

"Tired?" 

"Exhausted. I swear, court leaves me feeling more worn out than chasing the bad guys. What are you doing?" 

Blair smiled. "Just checking some old files. Why don't you go wash up and I'll fix us some dinner?" 

"Sounds good, Chief." Jim ruffled Blair's hair. "It's good to be home. I missed you today." His words floated back as he disappeared into the bathroom. 

Blair stretched and typed 'To Be Continued' into the computer. "How about some West Indian food?" he called out to Jim, knowing that his sentinel would be able to hear through the door. "I think we have some sweet potatoes. I know there's some coriander," Not waiting for an answer, he began to go through the kitchen cupboards, his laptop forgotten as he turned his attention to the real world.* 

* * *

End Becalmed and Beloved by Marion: marion.sherringham@ntlworld.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
